Harder Better Faster Stronger
by sasusaku143
Summary: They had feelings for each other, lost these feelings, then got them back again Harder better faster and stronger then ever! But will it last forever like they want?Read and find out!


**Here you go read up!!!! REVIEW!!**

**"They had feelings for each other, lost these feelings, then got them back again Harder better faster and stronger then ever! But will it last forever like they want?Read and find out."**

Harder Better Faster Stronger

"Sakura! Wake up dear you have to get ready for school!" Sakura's mother yelled.

Sakura stirred in her sleep and looked at her clock. Her alarm didn't ring in another five minutes. '_Five more minutes...' _ BRING!!! Suddenly the radio turned on announcing that it was 7:00 am sharp, scaring the pink headed girl flying off her bed with a thud.

"Alright alright I'm up sheesh." She mumbled to herself getting up from the ground. Walking to her bathroom that was located in her room she left the door open and got ready for school taking a shower, brushing her teeth(you know all the stuff everyone does in the morning or at some point in the day ,hopefully! lol). She walked over to her closet and at the same time heard her favorite song come on. Stronger by Kanye West.She adores that song so much that the day it was first broadcasted she fell in love with it learning the lyrics in only an hour. Looking through her closet she found an outfit she thought would make a good impression on the first day of her second year of Konoha High. She wore dark blue jeans that were kind of tight with a red tank top that said If you don't like my attitude dial 1-800-eat-shit. Giggling to herself she threw on her red nikes on and grabbed her black backpack and ran out the door.

"Bye dear have a nice first day!" She screamed to her fading daughter.

Sakura didn't live far away from the school, matter of fact she lived right around the corner. Getting closer to the school she glanced at her ipod that had the time on it. '_Wow I'm early..whatever i'll just sit in the classroom and listen to my ipod.' _ She walked into the school and noticed no one was there so she went to her locker to drop her stuff off and instead of going to the classroom she walked to the roof of the school. Humming to herself she noticed someone was on the roof with her. '_Wow from the back the person is pretty hot and I didn't even see their face yet'_ She walked up to the boy without hesitation and poked his side.

The boy grunted and turned around to see who invaded is privacy. Eyes widening the both screamed at the same time. "SAKURA" "SASUKE"

"WHAT"

"I WASNT TAKING TO YOU"

"THEN WHO WERE YOU TALKING TO?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS"

"STOP IT"

"UCHIHA!! STOP THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED YOUR THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO STOP!" he yelled his voice deepening.

Sakura stopped and started laughing. Sasuke smirked and hesitantly put his hand on her short hair messing it up.

"Hey what's the big idea messing up my hair?" she said jokingly while giggling.

"Well I figured it would be a good pay back for poking me." He said still smirking.

"Well excuse me mister I'm so hot and smart and have a great body if i'm not as perfect." She said eyes narrowed hands on hips.

Sasuke chuckled."Well you got me there everything you said was true."He turned his face away trying to hide a huge smirk.

Sakura stood there dumbfounded then something clicked when she realised what she had said. Quickly putting her hands onto her mouth.

'_**great job genius now he knows we like him.'**_

_'who are you?'_

_**'i'm you obviously, like i was saying STUPID!!'**_

_well if your me then wouldnt you be calling yourself stupid'_

_**no'**_

_sakura's blood started to boil,'AND WHY NOT?'_

_**because im your inner therefore a different pesonality'**_

_ UH your hopeless. why did you suddenly appear anyway?'_

_**to tell you how stupid you are for telling him now when we're clearly alone!'**_

_so what does that have to do with anything?'_

_**'well for 1 considering how drop dead gorgeous i a- i mean we are he could jump us right now.'**_

_'i cant talk to you'_

_**'fine!'**_

_'fine!'_

Sasuke looked at her oddly she has been out of it for about five minutes and they needed to get to class. He moved his hands to her cheeks and made her look at him. He studied her deeply and noticed something he had never noticed before.'_She's drop dead gorgeous! But I can't tell her that not now plus i dont even think she likes me the same way..troublesome..bah Shikamaru is rubbing off on me..'_

_"_Umm Sasuke.. I think we should get to class.." She said looking into his eyes.Looking back into her eyes he nodded grabbing her hand and walking from the roof to the first period class. They walked into the room to be greeted with everyone staring at them. It wasn't the first day you see and Uchiha holding a Haruno's hand.

_**Flashback to their past**__to clear things up ;)_

_"Sasuke and Sakura have known each other since child birth since their mothers are top models..and are best friends. Sakura and Sasuke were getting ready to go into the junior high school when Mikoto had to transfer her modeling career to the U.S..Sasuke was also a model the same for Sakura so he had to go as well. SAkura took it the hardest and hugged Sasuke telling him not to go. Sasuke shook his head telling her 'you make it seem like I will never see your beautiful face ever again' lowering his head so his lips were at her ear he whispered 'I'll come back ..just for you.' Nodding her head eyes tearing slowly she looked up at him and gently kissed him on the lips.Sasuke was surprised at first but then responded to the kiss. Removing their lips he looked at her one more time giving her a big huge said his goodbyes then left to the plane. Since then rumors had spread about the two families making it seem like they had a fight a fled the country to get away from the Harunos.And ever since those rumors went around everyone feared what would happen if Sasuke and Sakura would get back together."_(you see they had went out since 6th grade but loved each other dearly glad to clear that up back to the story !! lol)

Everyone gasped besides Naruto,Hinata,Ino,Shika,Neji, and Tenten.Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other.

"What?" they said in unison.

"How can you do that to your families after that big fight your just gonna go back out like nothing happened? Especially with _**her**_?"A fangirl of Sasuke's Said

"Shut up!" Sasuke's voice roared in the classroom clearly mad. "You have no idea what your talking about all that you just said were rumors put into magazines so people have something to gossip about.THAT"S ALL!" Everyone gasped at his dangerous glare he put on.

"So do any of you believe him or not?" asked Sakura

They class nodded their head understanding what happened but kept silent throughout the class period.Sakura and Sasuke walked to the back of the room to sit with their friends.Once seated they started talking.

"Yo nice speech plan on teaching me to be that out spoking?" Neji asked amused. Tenten punched him in the arm knocking him off his chair.

"That's not very nice Neji!"

" So moving on..." said a tired boy( you all know who that is right? lol)

"What should we do? I mean Kakashi isn't coming anytime soon." Ino said kinda bored.

"I s-say w-we play t-truth or d-dare." Their heads shot towards Hinata like she was crazy." It was only a suggestion." she said shrinking i her chair. Naruto brought her back up with a huge grin."That is the greatest idea ever Hinata! Come on guys lets play!PWEASE!!!" he said with puppy eyes that made the guys gag. The three of them got up and kicked Naruto in the face flying him into a desk. Hinata gasped and ran over to aid him.The girls looked at them and punched them in the head."BAKA!" they said in unison.

"Well why don't we play then. I mean we have nothing better to do anyways." TenTen said rather bored at the moment.The guys shrugged. Leaving the girls to decide, which was obviously a yes.

"Alright I'll spin the bottle and the one it lands on you either pick truth or dare but if you choose dare you must do it no mater what.Got it?" Ino said in a serious tone.Everyone nodded agreeing to her rules.She spun the bottle waiting for it to stop sometime soon.Ino started to sweat a little she wanted it to land on Sasuke so bad. The bottle finally slowed down passing everyone slowly.It stopped on Sasuke and Ino almost screamed her head off at how excited she was, but kept her cool cause soon she'll get these two together with one simple dare.

**SO what did you think?? good or bad??if you want to give me any suggestions maybe something to fix or add tell me...and please review!!!**

**THANK YOU BUNCHES!!**

**SASUSAKU143 OUT!**


End file.
